klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Klonoa: Empire of Dreams
Klonoa: Empire of Dreams '(Japanese: ''Kaze no Klonoa: Empire of Dreams or "Klonoa of the Wind: Empire of Dreams") is a video game developed and published by Namco for the Game Boy Advance and released in Japan and North America in 2001 and Europe the following year. It was also released on the Wii U's virtual console in May of 2014. Falling somewhere between Klonoa: Door to Phantomile and Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Empire of Dreams is a two-dimensional adventure game with puzzle elements that takes place in the new realm in the Klonoa series, the Kingdom of Jillius. Story Taking place sometime in between Klonoa: Door to Phantomile and Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Klonoa: Empire of Dreams follows the adventures of Klonoa after he awakens one morning in the Kingdom of Jillius, and is dragged by the emperor's royal guards to his throne room for seemingly no reason. Emperor Jillius himself informs Klonoa that he broke the sacred law of his kingdom by dreaming, which he views as a worthless endeavor and a total waste of time. The Emperor himself suffers from insomnia, and decrees that if he cannot be allow to dream, then no one can. Rather than punish Klonoa outright, he instead offers him a challenge: defeat the four great monsters that are wreaking havoc on the land, and he will be set free. Joined by his friend Huepow, Klonoa has no choice but to travel to the surrounding lands and do battle with the monsters living there, hoping to earn his freedom and bring peace to the kingdom at last. Gameplay Klonoa: Empire of Dreams works like a typical 2D sidescroller with the player moving Klonoa left or right on a scrolling screen while defeating enemies using his "Wind Bullet", a special ring that can shoot a small gust of wind forward and draw an enemy in, allowing Klonoa to lift them over his head. From this position, he can either throw them straight forward like a projectile, taking out any enemy they hit, or he can perform a double-jump, allowing him to reach places he couldn't normally. In addition to enemies, Klonoa can also pick up large square blocks and place them wherever the player chooses. By holding the jump button after Klonoa has left the ground, Klonoa flaps his ears can float in mid-air for a short duration, which also somewhat increases his jumping height. The game is progressed by finding the exit to a stage after collecting three stars within the level. Other items like crystals and hearts can be collected in addition, and 1-up items (resembling Klonoa's hat) are usually hidden within a level as well. Hearts can also be found to increase Klonoa's health. There is 5 different world in the game. In each world will have different stages that is called vision. Some will need to be finished, some however, is not neccesarily to go through for the boss fight. At the end of each world, Klonoa will need to fight the boss, which is the dreamer that has been turned into a monster. As Klonoa go through each world, the game will become more and more complicated. After getting through 4 worlds and defeating 4 dreamers, Klonoa will then go to the last world which is the most complicated world. At the end of the last world, Klonoa will need to fight 2 bosses. Characters '''Klonoa: The long-eared hero of the story who wakes up one morning in the strange world this game take place in. Using his trusty wind bullet, he is determined to rid the world of several monsters that are causing trouble, as well as discover the secret to why he came here in the first place. Huepow: Klonoa's trusty sidekick who resembles a floating blue sphere with small hands and eyes. Though he doesn't help Klonoa during the game itself, he is quick to offer him advice during their travels. Emperor Jillius: The once-benevolent ruler of his kingdom until chronic insomnia caused him to become exceedingly irritable. He has since banned dreams within his realm and offers severe penalties for those who have them. He appears to be rather aged in the game illustration, but the official guide in Japan states that he's in fact only somewhere in his twenties. A strange character. He is pessimistic and shows much sarcasm and wit in 'Shibuutenkoku Kaze no Klonoa'. Bagoo: The minister in Jillius' dream. There seems to be a strange dark side to this character... Ghazzaland Chipple: A amateur-boxer from Ghazzaland. Chipple has no recollection of what he has been doing while he was a monster, and only recalls dreaming that he was very strong... and a red mist. He is the first monster that Klonoa has to defeat, and reverts back only after that has happened. In Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, Chipple's design is changed to a kangaroo., though he did not fully resemble one in Empire of Dreams. Priamill Muzika: A famous soprano from the town of Priamill. She remembers singing in her dream before a blue mist appeared. She is the second monster Klonoa has to fight, and again, has no memories whatsoever of her doings while in her monster form. There are several theories stating that she has feelings for Emperor Jillius, but this is unlikely. Muzika's name is an obvious pun on music . Beryll: Appears only briefly. He claims to be Muzica's friend, but seems to have feelings for her, possibly romantic. He shows a lot of concern towards her, and pleads to Klonoa 'to bring the old Muzica back'. Muzica and Beryl seems to be a canon pairing, if in a relationship indeed, due to this. Jiobob Chirin: The 'master chef' from Jiobob. He had gone missing without any trace, and later turned up in a rocky terrain. He is the third monster, and only remembers cooking up a delicious meal that will even make carrots tasty when a yellow mist covered his vision. Santal Dr. Medim: A doctor from the forest village Santal, who wishes find a cure for every single illnesses in the world. He too, disappeared and was found in the middle of the forest. He is the last of the four monsters Klonoa is ordered to fight, and seems to be the only one who remembers his doings as a monster. He remembers a vital clue that Klonoa and Huepow manage to link to the mystery surrounding the empire. Medim's name may be a pun on medicine. Gallery EmpireofDreamsbox.jpg|European Cover klonoa-empire-of-dreams-cover641798.jpg|American Cover 1429573404_2b5d5407cf_z.jpg|Japanese Cover IMG_0417.JPG|Concept art of an unused world and scrapped second player character Category:Games Category:Article stubs